Welcome (Chapter 13)
Did you mean: :*''Welcome (Chapter 38), chapter 38 of the manga?'' :*''Welcome (Anime), episode 6 of the anime?'' ---- is the 13th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Cover Synopsis With the School Life Club back from their field trip, what will the girl they rescued from the supermarket reveal...?page 1 Summary The unnamed girl wakes up in front of Yuki. Before introducing herself, Yuki, pours her a cup of water. The two introduces themselves, revealing that the mysterious girl's name is Miki Naoki. Miki also states that she was in class 2-B and was a second year. Because of this Yuki felt proud-like since she, herself, was the upperclassman... being called "Senpai". Afterwards, Miki asked where they were. Yuki replies that they are in the School Life Club room. Suddenly, Yuki waves to Megu-nee. As she did, Miki looks over to see no one in plain sight. Yuki and Megu-nee continues a discussion, looking at the time, Yuki and Megu-nee had go out for classes. Before Yuki left, she had called Miki "Mi-kun". Now that Yuki has left, Miki decided to take a look around. Smelling her outfit, she realizes that it has been washed with some soap already. Walking in the hallways, she wondered if it was only but a dream. Looking outside only tells her that it wasn't. While looking out, Kurumi and Rii-san catches up to her. Yuki returns to the School Life Club room and is surprised to see Miki there. She then asks for what they were doing. Rii-san responds, "We were talking about club activities!"page 10 Curiously, Yuki was happy to ask if Miki was interested to join the School Life Club. Miki doesn't answer but implies that she'll consider it. Quickly, Yuki wanted to tour Miki around the school. Miki doesn't understand but Yuki explains that the whole school is the School Life Club's stage. Starting their tour, the music room! As Yuki tried to offer Miki what the school has for them, Miki kept responding negatively. A bit after, Miki asks for Yuki-senpai to hurry it up. Yuki was stunned by this. She asks of her to repeat. Miki repeats and Yuki became touched. When the two were leaving, Miki had requested that Yuki had just called her "Miki" rather than "Mi-kun". Yuki argues that "Mi-Kun" was a cute name. Asking Megu-nee about this, Miki began to consider something. Back at the School Life Club room, Rii-san discusses about Miki-san's fever. Miki tells her to not worry about herself. While waiting, Kurumi turns on a lamp and Miki was surprised. They told her that they could take hot water baths as well, though, she can't take one now, since it's been too cloudy lately. They begin to discuss... Rii-san explains that they were saved because they were on the school roof. Changing topics, Miki asks about the School Life Club and its function. With that, Kurumi answers for it was an idea by Megumi and Rii-san. Afterwards, Miki wondered where Megumi was. Rii-san answered, "She's... not here with us anymore."page 17 Fitting the pieces together, Miki freaks out and began to question who Yuki was talking to. Kurumi replies that Yuki is the only person able to see her. Miki interrupts and had believed that it was a hallucination. Rii-san steps up and says that this occurred after the School Life Club was formed, Yuki was always depressed but somehow managed to cheer up and the group was happy again. Kurumi says it was to a point that she was too happy. Saying it was as if the outbreak never took place... this was temporary but somehow became permanent... Miki gave some hope for Yuki to recover. Afterwards, Rii-san asked Miki to follow up and "play along" while she stays with them. Kurumi tells her that Yuki stays in a classroom for a bit then returns from her "lessons". Continuing with the tour, Miki looks over at a cross, planted into the ground. Holding for a moment of silence, Yuki asked if Miki wanted to join in on something. Back at the School Life Club room, they are greeted with confetti. Surprised they managed to cheer up Miki. Asking about joining the club once more, Miki temporarily joins. Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Zombies * Yuki Takeya * Miki Naoki * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Yuuri Wakasa * Megumi Sakura Characters Introduced }} Navigation References Category:Chapter